


But I'd be too busy on working days

by Thats_Gay_5119



Series: Last words of a shooting star [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lung Cancer, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Sad Kageyama Tobio, can be kagehina if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Gay_5119/pseuds/Thats_Gay_5119
Summary: Kageyama's reaction to Hinata's death
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Last words of a shooting star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025203
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	But I'd be too busy on working days

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks lmao rip my writing skills :)
> 
> The title is taken from mitski's last words of a shooting star

Tobio Kageyama didn’t like to consider himself a person who worried a lot. No, he absolutely was not worried when Shouyou didn’t show up to morning practice, or any of his classes for that matter. 

As Tobio opened the big metal doors to the gym he let his mind wander to what could have happened. “ Hey, Kageyama! Have you heard from Hinata at all today? Nobody else on the team has gotten him to answer.” He looked up from the floor to see his captain walking towards him. Just as Tobio was about to pick us his phone to call his orange-haired companion, the gym door slammed open. The players turned to see their coach standing in the doorway. 

“Practice is canceled for today.” The man’s voice was incredibly shaky. His face was turned towards the ground. Takeda was right behind the blonde, his hand on the other’s shoulder. 

“Coach? What happened?” Suga’s concern was evident in his voice. 

Takeda inhaled, and slowly started to speak “As of last night, Hinata Shouyou is no longer with us. His mother called this morning and informed me of his passing. You’ll be getting the next two weeks off school to grieve.

Right then, the world froze. Everything stopped for Kageyama Tobio. 

Hinata? Gone? No. That couldn’t be right. It’s probably just a misunderstanding. 

He was snapped out of his trance by a gut-wrenching sob coming from one of his teammates, one that made him very aware of the warm, salty, tears sliding down his cheeks

Coach Ukai spoke up “ Hinata’s mother came by earlier. Apparently, he wrote letters for us all. It’s up to you if you want to read them.” His voice was thick with tears. One by one he passed out the small envelopes. Tobio looked down at his with shock.

He carefully tore open the top of the pristine white envelope and took out the paper inside. The handwriting on the page was almost illegible.

'Bakayama, 

Remember when we first met? At that game in middle school? You really inspired me to play better. And remember when we won against Shiratorizawa? I want you to keep playing like that, even though I’m gone. 

I also wanted to thank you for putting up with me and being patient. I know I haven’t been playing as well as I used to, and for that, I truly apologize. It’s been getting harder to breathe and I know it’s probably bothering you that I haven’t been my best. Please win nationals for me!

I’m sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry you had to find out through a letter. I’m sorry I won’t be there to go to nationals with you. I’m sorry that I couldn't stay with you.

Forever yours, 

Love, Hinata Shouyou'

Tobio felt the bile rise in his throat. Hot, wet, tears were flowing down his face. He felt his knees hit the floor and the letter slip from out of his hand.  
“He’s not gone! That’s impossible! He was fine just yesterday!” Nishinoya’s voice was loud and tense with anger. “It’s…. It’s not fair.”The shorter boy was sobbing now; clutching his own letter in his fist. 

“Go home, all of you.” Coach Ukai muttered. His voice was thick with grief. The man turned around, and walked out; Takeda following after him. 

The entire team just stood there, frozen in time. Finally, somebody spoke up “He isn’t really gone, right?” Tobio identified the voice as Yamaguchi 

“Let’s all just go home. We all need time to process this.” Suga’s shaking voice rang out through the gym. 

One by one, the team started to shuffle out of the gym, none of them daring to break the deafening silence. Eventually, Tobio broke away from the group and made his way to his house. It was painfully empty. Shouyou should’ve been here by his side. Making his way to his bedroom, he flopped onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

Shouyou was gone. His best friend, his partner, his teammate, was gone. He had been suffering for so long, and Tobio had never even noticed. He wished so, so, so very much that he had gotten to say goodbye and hold Shouyou in his arms one last time

But Shouyou was gone.


End file.
